


The Greater the Sorrow, The Greater the Story

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: By accident I set this as a one shot thats been fixed now, M/M, MerMay, fanon names for siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: While Kaoru wasn't up for the idea at first, his mind quickly changed when he realized he'd be living every straight man's dream. Being surrounded by mermaids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mermay! I am very bad at naming so I do hope Shu's Siblings names aren't too awful. It's up to you to decide if you want the merfolk to be clothed or not but just know, if you picture them without any, they do have nipples.

Going to live with the merfolk was a privilege. For a short time a chosen few crews would be granted the opportunity to live in their undersea for a short while, able to breathe underwater through the gift of magic. Undead was lucky enough to be offered this opportunity which Rei accepted.

While Kaoru wasn't up for the idea at first, his mind quickly changed when he realized he'd be living every straight man's dream. Being surrounded by mermaids. And not the one's that drown and eat you. Well, hopefully not. He's really not into the idea of being eaten.

That's why he was so amped to start their descent into the ocean. Of course, he wouldn't let it show. Instead he hung aloofly on the deck of the ship as Adonis and Koga seemed much more interested in the descent, Adonis watching everything float by and Koga pointing out creatures he thought could be deadly. Rei stayed in his quarters until it grew dark and then came out onto the deck, scolding those who stood to close to the side. Eventually everyone ended up moving closer to where Kaoru stood as the boat finally hit the sea floor of the merfolk kingdom.

Royal guards were waiting for them, and much to the surprise of the crew, minus Rei, it turns out the type of fish mermaids are varies. Kaoru had always believer merfolk were just a type of unspecified fish, but upon seeing so many in one place he could count various types. Eels, seahorse, shark, now he was sure not all of these fish should be in saltwater, but perhaps that's just how mermaids worked. If there could be cow based sea serpents there could be catfish merfolk living in the ocean.

Rei waved loftily, perhaps he already knew this was going to happen. But Koga sure didn't, just looking at him Kaoru could tell he was bristling. Adonis had his hand on his sword hilt, but Rei waved him off.

"They're here to escort us to the castle." Rei walked towards the edge of the ship and jumped on down, it seemed the physics here worked just like it did on land. Which baffled Kaoru as that jump should've broken both of Rei's ankles than again Rei was always almost subhumanoid. He did call himself a vampire, it wouldn't be surprising if he really was. 

But that train of thought wasn't important right now. Kaoru let down the ladder and climbed down from the ship, stepping away so his two other crewmates could follow and so he could get a better look at some of the guard. 

Some held spears, some held sword but all held shields. They wore helmets and armor on their upper halves, Kaoru assumed you can't armor a tail and still keep moving. He thought they looked cool enough. 

Rei walked to someone who must be the head guy, Kaoru should've guessed due to the fancier helmet. "Lead the way," He said, gesturing for his crew to follow him which they do, although some more on guard than others. "They're taking us through town to the castle."

The crew held tight together as they walked towards the town, flanked on all sides by the guard. Koga walked with gritted teeth, uneasy about all this but Adonis had seemed to relax. Rei once hinted he was royalty, perhaps Adonis was used to being guarded. Kaoru was with Koga on this, he was starting to feel on edge as well.

Or he was feeling that way until they entered town and Kaoru finally got a glance of domestically living mermaids. It was a gift. If only he could see them better through the circle of guards surrounding him. He supposed he'd have more time to look at them when he would be living domestically among them. 

But that wasn't the case as the guards suddenly stopped in front of a large restaurant and moved in order to leave a gap, just large enough for a person to walk through. "Please, stop here to replenish your health." The head guard said, "Your meals will be paid for, of course."

Rei, going along with things as smoothly as a water, was the first to walk into the restaurant, Adonis following directly after. Kaoru let Koga go ahead in front of him, becoming the last to enter the place. Inside was an elegant interior, a mural painted ceiling with chandeliers hanging down and dim lighting. Everyone seated seemed to be well dressed, making Undead seem out of place in their pirate attire. 

A murmur broke out among patrons, but Kaoru couldn't tell if it was because of how undressed and scruffy they looked or because they were humans. Still, as Kaoru would call her, a pretty little thang of a mermaid came to sit them. They were seated in the corner of the restaurant, hidden from view. Maybe it was their clothing that merfolk disliked.

"Hey," Koga said, "Is it okay for merfolk to eat fish? Seems kinda nasty."

"I'm sure it's fine. It's not like there's much else down here. I think we'll have to adapt to what's around here." Even though what Koga said made sense to Kaoru he did believe his own words that there wasn't much at the bottom of the sea. And he was right. All he could recognize on the menu was types of fish, the rest he had no idea what it could be. But he was betting it was some sort of aquatic creature.

"As long as there is types of meat our health should be fine." Adonis said.

"Unless we're get mercury poisoning." Koga muttered.

"Wanko, it'd be rude to order nothing. You can't reject what's being offered to us, are you that mannerless? Do I need to discipline you?" Rei said, causing Koga to draw back and his temper to rise. Before he had a chance to snap Rei continued on speaking. "Don't go screaming when we're in public. You'll get us kicked out." Koga gritted his teeth and leaned back in his seat.

A waiter came over to them, some sort of squid type, and everyone ordered, some more hesitant and confused than others. 

"Did you ever expect merfolk to vary so much? The few you see in media are always the same, how drab." Rei said. "Being down here you see so much more. It'll be a treat living down here."

"A fish is a fish. Ain't that all they all the same?" Koga asked, though it was more like he was snarking. 

"Aren't you able to point out all sorts of wolves? Isn't this similar?" Adonis asked, turning Koga's snark into making him look daft

"That's different." Koga made the excuse of. "If there were wolf people they'd all be the same."

"Werewolves." Rei said. 

"Ain't those shapeshifters?" Koga asked.

"I think shapeshifters can shift their shape at will. Werewolves don't have a choice. I think they're just cursed." Kaoru added onto the conversation.

"It ain't matter. They're all the same, just like these guys." Koga snapped. "Can we just eat?"

Everyone fell silent until the food was placed in front of them. "I think they're shapeshifters, not wolf people." Adonis said, picking up his fork, and Koga threw his arms up in the air.

What was probably a pleasure to Koga, everyone stayed silent while eating, leaving Kaoru time to check out their company. Unlike what Koga said there was clearly different types, depending on the fish their size could even differ from a normal humans, some taller than the average human by a chunk. He was starting to wonder if he should've read up more before coming down here as he was no totally unsure of how to properly seduce a mermaid.

So lost in thought he doesn't notice the others picking into his lunch until Adonis bumped his arm. "Hey!" Kaoru would've shouted if they weren't somewhere public, instead what came out was a harsh whisper. "Are you guys carrion? Who eats someone else's food without permission?" 

Rei offered a smile. "We felt as if you must be finished considering you had time to check people out. We can't waste forever here."

"I was checking our surroundings. For science." Kaoru said, his excuse sounding rather fake.

"Scientifically checking for coochie." Koga said. "Not even sure they got something compatible with your's."

"He can find a way. He has plenty of time to experiment." Rei laughed, going back to picking at Kaoru's food. 

Kaoru frowned, relenting to the fact his meal was no longer his own. At least he had his drink. And was awfully confused on how anyone could drink anything underwater. Actually, that suddenly became much more important than checking out mermaids. 

"Hey guys," He said, drawing everyone's attention, "How do liquids stay in glasses underwater?"

Silence once again falls over them, Koga opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of an answer before settling on a look of confusion.

"It's better to not ask. Maybe we can't coherently understand it." Rei answered, hoping his answer seemed wise enough that people wouldn't dig in deeper.

And no one did. They just looked at their glasses for a minute or two before pretending they never heard that question and going back to drinking. It was a good conversation killer, keeping dead silence until they left the restaurant and had walked for an amount of time which Kaoru was unsure of besides this-is-taking-too-long.

"How long's this gunna take?" Koga tried to whisper to Rei, but he was much too loud.

Loud enough that the head guard heard and answered. "Only a five minute walk." 

Kaoru sighed with relief. A sigh too soon apparently.

"Before you board the boat. That'll take a human hour." The guard continued.

"Should we not have have parked closer to the castle?" Adonis asked.

"It'd ruin the aesthetic." The head guard said.

If Koga were ruder he would've groaned, instead he just gritted his teeth and thought about how he'd complain to Rei about this later. Yeah, he was going to get an earful. An earful as soon as they got to the dumb, stupid, shitty castle. This royal palace better give them some god damn good rooms.

Koga continued to brood even on the boat. The boat which also confused Kaoru on how it worked. Maybe Kaoru just didn't get how merfolk things worked. He thought perhaps Rei, who knew nothing of how this was working, knew. 

But, after what Koga would say felt forever, they arrived at the palace, truly larger than life. It was glimmering white with a golden fence and a blooming garden out front. Of course, the doors were guarded, the guards out there being at least seven feet, which was some what intimidating. 

It's beautiful, Kaoru thought, admiring the palace outside the gates. The gates opened, glimmering in the lights, and if this were a movie a soundtrack would play as they entered. They were guided inside as the head guard announced, "We'll be leading you to the thrown room where you'll meet the royal family."

The chance of meeting a mermaid of royalty was exciting. Surely they'd have radiant beauty, that's what being royalty entails right? 

Apparently being royalty meant just being really big. Like really big. The smallest being at least ten feet, who introduced herself as the queen. Her tail was reminiscent of a betta fish, flowing like pink fabric in the wind. She then introduced her husband, the king with a vicious shark like tail, who was far, far, bigger than her. He could fit the whole Undead crew in his hands. And then crush them without feeling, Kaoru mentally tacked on.

"This is our daughter, Arisa." The queen gestures to a girl taller than her, by at least four feet, with beautiful pink hair in a braided bun, a look that Kaoru would compare to that of a ceo who knows she is better than you. Her tail was that of a shark like her father's, but it looked sleek and elegant. So all in all, pretty hot.

The next to be introduced was a man who was at least double his mothers height. His lavender hair was tied in a tight braid, resting over his shoulder. His tail was spotted like a koi, suiting his androgynous beauty well. He offered a smile as his mother spoke, "This is our eldest, Akira."

No longer gesturing at her children, the queen looked back at her guests. "I apologize but my youngest son and father could not make it today. But you'll meet them over dinner. Now, who are you few?" She asked.

"Koga Oogami," Koga said, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"I'm Kaoru Hakaze," Kaoru made direct eye contact with Arisa, waving at her with a wink. She had no reaction.

"Adonis Otogari," Adonis introduced himself then gesturing to Rei. "This is our Captain, Rei Sakuma."

The queen clapped her hands together, "Wonderful, a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." She smiled at them all, one of genuine sincerity. "My daughter shall show you to your rooms."

Arisa swam down in front of the crew, gesturing them to follow her before swimming down the hall. Kaoru was hoping to start some sort of conversation, but that proved challenging as she moved much faster than the guards they walked with before, leaving them to struggle to keep up. Kaoru was also unsure he'd be unable to hold a one on one talk with her due to her size, how loudly would he have to project his voice? He had no idea. And he really didn't want the rest of the crew butting in.

But, Kaoru would have the chance to talk to them if he was the last person to go to a room. Maybe he could figure out something about her that he could use as a conversation.

That plan would fall through as when they reached the third room Rei would shove Kaoru towards it. "Go take care of yourself, I have some things to talk about with the royal family." Rei then waved bye as Kaoru entered the room, sluggishly and casting glances over his shoulder.

Inside the room he must admit it's well decorated. It was a room truly worthy of being in a palace. And maybe made for creatures bigger than a human. While it wasn't made for someone giant it did make Kaoru feel shorter than normal. Exploring the room seemed less than interesting and Kaoru really didn't feel like being cooped up in some super fancy room so he was going to explore some.

While he couldn't catch up to that perfect-looking princess, he could find that mysterious youngest brother and ask him about her. Finding him should be easy enough, anytime he passed a guard he could tell them he's just going for a stroll, but trying to figure out what to say to the prince was hard. What lines would work, "Your sister is very beautiful, what does she like?" or "Hey there, can ya tell me about your family?". How about, "How do I get your sister's hot mermaid puss?"

Really only the second line could work. Going down a line of doors, Kaoru came face to face with a larger than normal set of doors, accented with gold. This wasn't elegant enough to be home to the king and queen but just elegant enough to be home to a prince or princess. Kaoru would just have to hope it was the right one.

The room was much bigger than the room he was staying in which was no surprise when he saw the occupant. Sitting in front of the vanity mirror was the youngest prince, just barely smaller than his forty foot father, maybe coming in at thirty-eight feet. If not for his height he'd look like his mother, cropped pink hair with purple eyes Kaoru could see in the mirror with a ruffly pink betta fish tail. 

Not noticing Kaoru and just hearing the sound of the doors opening and then falling shut, the prince spoke up. "I told you mother while I will be performing, I will not be eating dinner with those humans." 

It was then he noticed Kaoru in the mirror and turned around, speaking up in a louder than before voice. "What are you doing here?"

Kaoru held both of his hands up in a please-settle-down gesture. "Hey-o. Kaoru Hakaze here. Was looking for someone, found you, who are you?" That wasn't very smooth with the words but he was borderline alarmed that he seemed to have misstepped into the moodiest boy's room. 

"It's none of your business." The prince sniffed before apparently changing his mind and introducing himself. "Shu Itsuki, the crown prince."

"Riiight," Kaoru said, wondering if he could just back out the door. But then hands were placed on either side of him and Shu was leaning in close. He had swam over much quicker than Kaoru thought someone could.

"Why'd you come here?" Shu asked, still on edge but at least quieter now.

"Just strolling," Kaoru responded, back go his breezy usual self.

"You're lying." Shu straightened himself out, crossing his arms. "You said you were looking for someone. Who is it? Nii-sama or Nee-sama?" It seems like this might be something that Shu had been asked before.

"Well, I wasn't so much looking for someone as much as trying to ask you what your sister may like?" Kaoru said, may as well be honest. What's the worst Shu could do? Call the guards? Actually that may be really bad so hopefully he won't.

"I see. She wouldn't be into you." Shu replied, almost too bluntly. "Why would she settle for a human?"

"Hey, I never said I wanted to date her. I only asked what she liked." Kaoru rubbed the back of his head, man, this Shu-prince really takes no hostages. 

"You wouldn't be right for her. You're a pirate, she's a princess. What admirable traits do you even have for her? I doubt she'd be impressed with whatever weaponry you've mastered." Shu moved to float on his back, leaving the ruffles of his tail to be draped over Kaoru. "She'd need someone well off from a good family."

Kaoru stepped out from the ruffles of Shu's tail, for a moment he had considered climbing them so he'd be closer to eye level with Shu but decided against it. That's a walk on the wildside he isn't willing to take. "I've got more to me than weapons. I'm a talented performer."

Shu suddenly flipped back so he was in an upright position facing Kaoru, and if Kaoru hadn't moved before he's sure that tail would've knocked him clear across the room. "You perform? As in, do you sing?"

Kaoru nodded, scooting a bit further to the side in case Shu flipped around again. "I can sing and dance, more than typical pirate shanties. If I wasn't drawn to the sea I would've been a performer."

"While you're not one I'd take for the arts I find it interesting that you're, so said, a talented person and have thrown your life away to become a sea straggler." Shu placed a his finger tips on his chest in a way to gesture to himself. "I'm a performer as well. My mother asked me to perform for you all tonight. However, perhaps you should do it in my stead. I'd rather not make an appearance."

"Not up for it?" Kaoru asked as Shu drifted over slightly so he was back in front of Kaoru. "I'd rather not hog your spotlight." Kaoru's in no way rude enough to try and replace a member of the royal family in performance. That's probably a crime. 

"Ah, but I'd like to avoid interacting with people. I'm not a fan of crowds or vulgar folk." The way Shu said vulgar folk was clearly meant to insult Kaoru and be some what dramatic, however it didn't bother Kaoru. He's heard worse as a pirate. "Not to mention I doubt you seafarers would have interest in fine arts. It could be a waste of my time entirely, you'd all be more interested in eating anyway. I doubt your tastes."

"Hey, I bet my crew can more than appreciate it. Our captain is musically talented too. He can play the violin and piano." Kaoru said and for a moment Shu looked interested before he swam back in front of the vanity, leaving Kaoru wondering if he had been dismissed or not.

"So I see you're not completely uncivilized." Shu stared into the mirror, gesturing that Kaoru should come closer while only looking at his reflection. "Perhaps you're worth entertaining after all."

Considering Shu is part of his host family Kaoru decided he should listen to him as long as his commands aren't harmful. However, Kaoru came to realize being human height in a room made for someone nowhere near human height was a burden. Leisurely trying to walk across the room gave little distance before Shu apparently became impatient and swam over towards Kaoru.

"May I ask whatever you may be doing that is causing you to take so long to simply walk across the room? Shu asked, somewhat circling his tail around Kaoru.

"Well I got human legs," Kaoru said, lifting one of his legs up and gesturing to it with both hands. "And this room isn't meant for humans. So it'll take me longer to get places."

Shu looks disgruntled, reaching to clasp for Kaoru, who jumps out of the way and puts both of his hands up in a woah-now motion. "Relax," Shu said, trying to grab Kaoru again. "I simply wish to grab you so I can relocate you to somewhere better than my floor. So come here."

Shu rests his hand flat on the floor and Kaoru, somewhat nervously, climbs on. Shu lifts his hand off the ground and swims back to his vanity, a lot faster than Kaoru would've been able to walk there in. He placed Kaoru down on the vanity counter and sits back down at his chair.

"So, Did you need me for something?" Kaoru said, peering over the edge of the counter. That sure did look like a long drop.

Shu nodded beginning to fix his hair, not that Kaoru could see anything wrong with it. "Yes, I wish to know more of your crew and why you came down here. In exchange I'll tell you more about Nee-sama."

Ah, Shu's sister. Kaoru forgot he came here with questions about her. "Sure, I'll tell you about us." He said, backing away from the edge and instead standing by a tube of lipstick. "What do you want me to start with?"

"Names. That's where anyone should start. Including your crew name, of course." Shu picked up a tube of mascara, applying it as he spoke.

"Oh, we're Undead. The captain is Rei Sakuma and the other crew members are Adonis Otogari and Koga Oogami." Kaoru said. 

"Who's the first mate? The navigator? What other roles do you have?" Shu asked, closing the mascara and placing it next to Kaoru.

"We don't have assigned roles, it's not the captain's style, but," Kaoru winked, "If there was a first mate it'd be me."

"Hm, you think highly of yourself. How interesting." Shu picked up the lipstick, knocking Kaoru over. Without so much as an apology Shu began applying the lipstick as Kaoru staggered to get up.

"It's what pirates do." He said, brushing himself off. "Next time give a man a warning before you bulldoze him with makeup." 

Shu didn't respond to that besides a simple "Hm." He instead placed the lipstick down and poked Kaoru in the side.

"Hey, hey, be careful." Kaoru tried to scuttle away from the touches. "I really don't want to be broken in two today."

"I'm simply trying to move you away from my makeup and into view. Come, come now." Shu then pinched Kaoru's arm, softly enough to not break it, has he done this before? And dragged Kaoru into the center of the vanity counter. 

Now with Kaoru directly in front of him Shu could speak to him more easily, and Kaoru would be in a safer position, out of the way from being knocked over as Shu reached for things. "Now, why did you come down here?" He asked, or, more like demanded. 

"Besides being selected? Because Sakuma-san wanted to and so the rest of us agreed. You know, it's a chance to explore parts most people don't see in this vast world." Kaoru may be lying a little. 

"Really? Strictly from your reasoning to come and find me, you," Shu poked Kaoru in the chest, "Seem like a man who came down here just for the mermaids. They're exotic, non?"

Ouch, he got seen through by someone he just met. "Ahaha, maybe. There's certainly a lovely choice of girls down here." Kaoru laughed, he may as well admit to it.

"Nee-sama being one of them?" Shu asked with a bite to his tone. "I stand with my statement of how she wouldn't cast a passing glance at you. Plus," Shu patted Kaoru on the head with one finger and Kaoru ducked down away from it. "Aren't you a bit small for her?"

It really didn't feel good to be insulted about your size. And there was no way he could say something like, I can pleasure her just the same, to her brother. "She could always bend down. Or I could stand on something." Kaoru said, giving his PG answer.

"For your entire relationship? And don't get her involved in a casual fling, you're only here for a few months." Shu said, eyeing Kaoru.

Shu did have a point, he had two actually. Can you even have a casual thing with a princess? Kaoru's pretty sure that's gotten people killed throughout history. "So maybe I don't have a chance with her, I could still be her friend though."

"Hakaze," It was strange hearing his name coming from Shu's lips. "It's best you learn your place and give up on her all together. If you want a casual fling go out into town, or, if you're feeling risky, try someone in the castle. However, if things don't work out they could make your stay here miserable."

"That's somewhat harsh," Kaoru paused, "Itsuki-kun." If Shu was going to say his name he'd say his as well.

"I've let a stranger into my room and set him on my desk. Being harsh is the last thing I'm worried about. If anything I should be worried you're going to murder me." Shu snarked.

"Y'know. Ignoring the fact that due to my size there's no way I could kill you, I think it'd be easier to skip to killing myself instead of going through all the effort of killing you and being brutally executed." Kaoru said.

"Ah, a funny man, aren't you? I trust you'll do me no harm. And if you tried I'd squash you." Shu said and Kaoru feels himself pale. "Just kidding~ Ah, see I can make jokes too."

"Ha," Kaoru said, still nervous down to the tips of toes after what Shu said. "Don't worry, I won't ever touch you."

"It seems you know where you stand in this hierarchy." Shu tapped a finger to Kaoru's chest, man, it seemed he had either no concept or personal space or way too much personal space depending on the time. "Is there more about your crew your wish to share with me?"

Kaoru stumbled, getting knocked back slightly. "We're all musically talented but Sakuma-san is the best of the best. Doggie-"

"Doggie?" Shu questioned.

"Er, Oogami-kun. It's a nickname. He can play guitar. Adonis-kun can play the ocarina. And Sakuma-san can play those instruments I told you before and the guitar, as well and the drums." Hopefully that was enough to appease Shu's taste for the arts. And it seemed it was as Shu now looked much more interested.

"My, you're much impressive than I originally thought. It makes me wonder why you all sunk so low as to be pirates." Shu said.

"Hey," Shu's words were starting to bite and Kaoru needed to say something. Apparently all he was going to say was hey.

"Hey?" Shu repeated, as if this is the first time someone had ever spoken up as he insulted them.

"Being a pirate doesn't mean you're the scum of society. Just that you wanted to live the spice of life. Sometimes you get your hands dirty but it's a lot of fun. Haven't you ever wanted to go exploring?" Kaoru said.

"Exploring?" Shu cocked his head to the side. "As royalty I cannot simply run off and abandon my duties carelessly...." Shu trailed off and then looked to the side, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "My size prevents me from travelling usually. I especially would have trouble moving around on land."

That made a lot of sense, Kaoru thought. He placed his hands on the hand Shu was resting on the counter and smiled up at him. "Hey, where there's a will there's a way. I'm sure if you'd like to travel you could find a way."

With his blush calming Shu faced Kaoru again. "What a thoughtless statement. Truly one of a pirate." Kaoru was unsure if what Shu was saying was positive or negative so he continued on smiling. "To be more like you, while a sin, would give me a more freeing life."

"Are you wishing for legs?" Kaoru asked, that's what mermaids do, right?

"Of course not, even if I did have legs I'd be too tall to go anywhere." Shu said. "I'm simply wondering what it'd be like to become as breezy as you. Live life without a care. Or at least that's what I gathered about you from our talk so far."

"I've been called breezy before so you're not off." Using most of his arm strength, and going against the no touching rule he said before, Kaoru climbed up on Shu's hand. "Not that I'm not enjoying our chat but, how long are we going to sit and chat for?" Kaoru asked.

"I was assuming you were to stay until you had to get ready for dinner. Would you like to be let down earlier? Do you have the urgent need to go speak to a woman?" Shu joked, although Kaoru couldn't tell if he was joking.

"You make it sound like I'll die if I don't talk to a girl. I can stay with you until dinner." Kaoru said.

"Not until. You'll have to leave beforehand, it'd look suspicious if you left my room with me. I'd rather not have to explain to my family what you were doing with me when I declined coming to see you all arrive." Shu stated as if his family was truly going to believe he was doing something lewd with someone he could fit in his hand.

Something Kaoru pointed out. "If you said I'm too small for your sister aren't I way too small for you?"

"If I was of normal height you'd be the size of a Polly Pocket to me. Does that metaphor make sense?" It wouldn't make sense to anyone who wasn't familiar with how Polly Pockets looked before their Mattel reboot. 

"Are those some sort of dolls?" Kaoru had no knowledge of the original brand of Polly Pockets, much like much of society.

"I see. You're like a very small toy doll to me. I could fit you in a pocket." Shu rephrased himself. "I don't suppose we could work this size thing out unless we get very creative. But I don't believe you're willing to do that with a man, let alone a crown prince."

"I don't swing that way. And you said yourself to not play around with royals." Kaoru said, saying the first part faster than normal. He had to get it out there quick. 

"I'm not willing to be anyone's casual fling. Especially not one of a human pirate." Shu went to nudge Kaoru again but realized with him balanced so precariously on his hand Shu feared he'd knock him straight off. "Will you be able to find your way to your room once you leave here in a timely manner? Or shall I have someone guide you?" Shu suddenly seemed more interested in hiding the fact Kaoru was here.

"Nah, I can find my way back. Besides, didn't you not want people to know I'm here? And if I am late my crew will understand." Kaoru said, moving to sit down on Shu's hand. That was probably better than standing and moving around on someone else's body. And Shu seemed to appreciate it as Kaoru could feel him relax.

"Are they used to your 'lax' behavior?" The way Shu pronounced lax sounded entirely foreign on his tongue. He must not be good with slang.

"More than used to it. It's the casual." And that was more or less true, it's pretty hard to slack off on a ship, but Kaoru sure could try. 

"Surely they'd question where you'd've gone. Don't they have concern for you?" Shu asked.

"Of course they do," Kaoru knew his crew cared, they understood he took things at his own pace but would be there when needed. (Even if he had to be forced.) "They understand that I take time to admire beautiful people."

"I suppose that's a stereotypical pirate thing. Liking beautiful women, fights, and booze. Or is it grog?" Shu said, nailing the stereotypes of pirates. For someone who never leaves his kingdom it's surprising what he knows.

"That's the life any pirate tries to live, sounds fun right?" Kaoru said, "But I suppose you have to have a more royal type life. What's that entail?"

Kaoru certainly had a way with keeping the conversation going, something Shu didn't know he was thankful for. "I'm going to inherit the throne by my grandfather's words so my parents wish for me to stop pursuing the arts, well some sorts of them. Things they can show off they're okay with. I'll have duties to the throne, limiting the places I can go, unlike you." Kaoru sensed sort of a scathe in Shu's voice towards the end. 

"Bummer." Kaoru said, "Never thought about running away?"

"Exactly where would someone like me go?" Shu said and Kaoru had no answer. "I'm alright with my life. I just don't want to forgo the arts. I've loved them for as long as I remember. Perhaps you'll understand, you see, they remind me of a woman I once loved."

"Once? Can't you have anyone you want?" Kaoru asked and Shu suddenly looked very sad, he tilted his hand in order to spill Kaoru to the counter. 

"She's long since passed." Shu said, mournfully looking into blank space. "Ah, I've gotten dark. I shouldn't be spilling secrets to someone I know so little. Hakaze, you just seem trustworthy. If I'm mistaken admit it to me now."

Kaoru sits up, rubbing the back of his head. Being dumped down hurt more than expected. "If I wasn't a good guy ladies wouldn't like me. Your secrets are safe with me." Kaoru assured him which seemed to relax Shu but not enough for Kaoru to consider climbing back on his hand.

Shu suddenly jolted up, looking tense. "The time. Come come," He put his hand out for Kaoru to climb on to. "I'll put you outside, you must find your room quickly."

"Huh? Already?" Nonetheless, Kaoru stepped up on Shu's hand and Shu swam back to the door, placing him down.

"Hakaze." Shu said as Kaoru went to open the door.

Kaoru looked back over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Will you come speak to me again?" Shu asked, and Kaoru swore there was a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Course," Kaoru smiled, "Maybe you can give me hot tips on how to pick up mermaid chicks?"

Shu clicked his tongue but his face warmed. "Fool, I've never been outside these castle gates. But we don't have time to talk about that. Go on, go." He nudged Kaoru forward with two fingers placed against his back.

"Geez, I'm going, I'm going!" Kaoru said, opening the doors up and walking out, stopping for a moment to wave over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can finish this all before may ends! So enjoy this new chapter!

A grand dinner table made for people varying from giant to human sized looked just as awkward as Kaoru thought it would. But he was distracted from that when Shu began performing. He swam back from the table, pressing his back against the wall, Kaoru wondered if he did that out of nervousness. But even if he was far away his voice projected beautifully, an alluring melody leaving his lips. Kaoru was mesmerized, Shu's performance was pure brilliance. 

But just like that the song was over, Shu taking a bow and then swimming back to his chair and sitting down. It seemed he was eating with them despite his earlier protest.

Shu's father praised him and told the others at the table to do the same which they obliged. Kaoru expected Shu's face to flush or for him to look away based on how Shu had acted earlier but he did neither. Instead he looked proud. Perhaps his love for the arts outweighed the nervousness he mentioned he felt in crowds. 

Kaoru smiled at him from across the table and, although Shu noticed him, he did not smile back as it seemed he was too busy shrinking in on himself now that he's acutely aware of the fact he's surrounded by new people. Instead Shu picked at his food and when he thought no one was looking, pawned his food off onto his sibling's plates. If he was a girl, Kaoru would think what Shu was doing was adorable. 

Despite being at the same table it was pretty much impossible for Kaoru to get a single word to Shu. Not only was he on the opposite side of the table, he also seemed to not be speaking at all. It must be because he had no questions to ask the crew since that's all that was happening conversation wise. 

Seriously, it was like no conversation could happen normally. It was just the king and queen asking questions, that Rei normally answered, while their children seemed less than interested. The children only spoke to on another in hushed tones that Kaoru couldn't hear, and the grandfather, who has only been just introduced before Shu began to sing, said nothing at all. He wondered if they were all as disinterested in pirates as Shu was. He supposed this tradition of inviting crews underseas had been going on for generations, they've probably heard it all by now. The king and queen seemed plenty interested, asking questions to the point where Kaoru really wished they'd stop. It's hard to eat when you keep having to seem pleasant. 

Thankfully, the grandfather speaks up, "Let them eat. If they talk anymore the food will grow cold."

"Ah, my apologies, my apologies," The queen said, "Please enjoy your food. Eat your fill so for tomorrow's festivities you have energy."

Koga, who was in the middle of eating his fill, stopped chewing to speak up. "Festivities? What festivities?"

"My, a city wide festival! I'm sure you'll love it. Haven't you been told the details?" The queen responded, looking a tad confused.

Kaoru began to wonder if Rei was keeping something from the rest of his crew which would be proven correct when Rei said, "They know all about it and can't wait." 

Koga seemed to want to speak up but refrained, instead biting into a hunk of meat and chewing obnoxiously. 

Kaoru decided whatever Rei was keeping secret was only to surprise his crew later. And he really didn't feel like prying, not when he could make eyes at Arisa who didn't look back. A shame, Shu may be right about Kaoru having zero chance with her.

Dinner, dessert, and finally drinks passed in a flash with the king and queen no longer asking questions and the crew found themselves hanging out in Rei's room, sprawled out across various chairs that were a bit too big for humans. 

"Alright," Koga said, pointing at Rei. "Whaddya hiding? Spit it out."

"Hm?" Rei said, with a glint in his eyes, "Whatever do you mean?" 

"What those royals said, bout that festivities. What are they?" Koga snapped.

"Exactly what they said. There's a day long festival that's going to be thrown in honor of human visitors. Huge, big thing." Rei waved his finger in a small circle as he spoke.

"And that was a secret?" Adonis asked.

"Not a secret. I just didn't tell you." Rei answered and Adonis nodded, that seemed legit.

"Why wouldn't you tell us about that?" Kaoru pointed at Rei as he asked. "It's not like we'd try to escape or anything because of a party. We kind of love to party."

"Pardon me, this old man just forgot." Rei said, "But I'm sure you'll enjoy this festival. Try not to overdo it though. On our second day here I hope we won't be labelled a menace."

"Yea, you can trust us." Kaoru said, kicking up his feet. "We have an appearance to keep up."

"You'd have to be some kind of idiot to get wasted when staying with a royal family. You'd get banned from the ocean." Koga said.

"The royals can ban you from the ocean?" Adonis asked.

"I 'unno. Probably." Koga replied.

"No one will be getting banned from the ocean. And they're not able to ban people from the ocean." Rei said, getting up from where he was sitting and stretching. "It's about time for you to all head to sleep."

"Whaaat, we're pirates. Are you giving us a bed time? The scourge of the seas, a bed time?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. 

"You cannot sleep late tomorrow. You'll be eating breakfast with the royal family." Rei offered his hand out to Adonis, who took it and was helped up by Rei. "They're kind enough to host meals for us, you should attend."

Adonis grabs Kaoru by the wrist and yanks him up. "Heyyyy, so we do have bed times. Not cool." Kaoru said.

"This is stupid." Koga said, getting up from his chair anyway. "And I don't agree with you, but I ain't up for displeasing a family a' royals. What time should we be at that table?"

"Around 8:30. Nice and early." Rei has already begun waving everyone out and Adonis left dragging Kaoru behind him with Koga leisurely walking after them. 

Outside the room Koga stopped for a second, "Something is going to happen that that old vampire bastard won't tell us."

"I wouldn't worry. If he's keeping a secret it's for own our sake." Adonis released Kaoru, "Let's try to have fun."

"It's a chance to go out and meet new people. We have to do it since we'll need company besides each other for this stay." Kaoru said, "I can't bear to be around just men for this whole time."

Koga gritted his teeth, "Stay on your toes." 

Adonis nodded and Kaoru shrugged. "I guess," Kaoru said. Then they all went their separate ways.

For a reason Kaoru wasn't quite sure of why he found himself walking right past his own room and over to Shu's. He stopped himself in front of the doors and took a minute to wonder what exactly he was doing there. And then shrugged and went inside. "Yooohoo!" He said, loudly enough that it'd get Shu's attention no matter where he was in that big room." Since he got no response he took a few steps in the room, looking from side to side, trying to spot Shu. "Hello? Crown prince? Itsuki-kun? Where'd you go?"

If Kaoru new Shu was going to appear right over him he would've wished he could hear people swimming. Shu appeared over him like shark and in the dark of the night his glowing eyes were quite intimidating.

And then Shu flicked on the lights. "Have you come here for a reason?"

"Thought you wanted to continue talking so I came over." Kaoru stepped out of Shu's shadow as casually as he could but considering how large Shu is it was more like he was just walking for no reason. 

"Ah, I wasn't expecting you to show so soon." Shu said and then ruining Kaoru stepping out of his shadow, Shu swam in front of Kaoru. 

"I came to talk to you about that festival, know what it's about?" Kaoru asked.

"I've never been apart from when my parents forced me as a child. I would've been completely miserable there if not for Ryukun." Shu crossed his arms, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going?" Kaoru answered. "Do you remember anything that goes on there?"

"It's based on festivals above sea so if you've ever been to them it'll be like that. Crowded and rowdy." Shu said, positioning himself so he was floating on his back horizontal to the floor.

"You didn't have a good time, I'm guessing." Kaoru said, craning his head backwards to look up at Shu. "Who's Ryukun?"

Shu's face suddenly flushed and flipped so he was upright. "Ah! Don't repeat that! It's a nickname!"

Kaoru chuckled, if Shu was a girl this would be adorable. And maybe if he couldn't fit Kaoru in the palm of his hand. "So they're a close friend of your's?"

"Yes, Kuro Kiryu. But I haven't seen him since we were children." Shu said.

"Why not? Is the kingdom really that vast?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not that." Shu turned so his back was to Kaoru. "After his mother passed he applied to be a soldier, I haven't seen him since as my family won't allow me to visit the training facilities."

Feeling some sort of sympathy towards Shu, and realizing he was able to go anywhere he wanted, Kaoru spoke up. "I could go talk to him for you."

Shu turned his head to look at Kaoru just slightly. "You would? Why so?"

"Got nothing better to do." Kaoru said. "What's he like?"

Shu turned around, facing Kaoru once again. "He's warm-hearted and kind. He saved me, he's like a prince."

"I meant what he looked like." Kaoru said.

"Oh. Light green eyes and deep red hair. He's also rather strong." Shu replied, deeply regretting how he described Kuro earlier.

"Right. So a nice guy with red hair and green eyes. I can probably find him." Kaoru nodded. "Anything I should say to him?"

"I'd write out a letter but it'd be far too big for you to carry around." Shu said, "I suppose I'll just tell you. You have a well enough memory for this, non?"

Kaoru nods again. "Whatever you say I can relay."

"Do you have a phone or paper you can take notes on?" Shu asked.

"I'm underwater. No human phones or paper would work here." Kaoru said.

Shu paused for a moment. "Very well. Are you ready to record what I'm saying?"

Kaoru nodded. "Speak away."

"Very well," Shu said, "Record this. Kiryu Kuro, it's Itsuki Shu. I've missed you greatly, please come visit me soon."

"That's all you want to say?" Kaoru asked to which Shu nodded. 

"Anything else I have to say is something that can be said when we meet in person." Shu said.

"I can pass that on. Do I just redirect him to your castle?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, you can inform him to come to my room." Shu replied.

Well, that would be easy enough to remember. One childhood reunion coming right up. If Kaoru could find Kuro that is, he truly had no idea how big the guard is. But there's one more thing he'd like to do.

"Hey, for that festival, want to come around with me?" Kaoru asked, planning to only watch Shu for a bit before assuming he was comfortable enough to be on his own.

Shu seemed confused, half way between flattered and put off. "Why would you want to bring me to something I have no joy in? Crowds make me ill and it'll be too busy. And won't my size only get in the way?"

"I can show you a good time," Kaoru paused, "Uh, ignore how that sounds. What I meant is it'll be fun, I'll make sure of it. And the festival here is built for mermaids, it'll probably be able to fit you ."

Shu is silent for a moment. "I'll give you ten minutes to impress me. And this is only if you can bring Ryu-Um, Kiryu to me first." He said, reaching over Kaoru to open up the door.

Kaoru was starting to feel like he was going on some sort of rpg quest just to gain a party member. He had made a commitment at this point so he had to follow through. "That'll be easy." Kaoru said, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. "I'll see ya tomorrow when I bring your friend here." Kaoru fits that in before walking out the door and heading back to his own room.

Despite Rei's warnings, Kaoru found himself late to breakfast anyway. But it didn't seem like too big of a deal, by the time he got there it's really only the rest of his crew there being waited on by staff.

"Ya got a warning and still couldn't turn up on time?" Koga scoffed.

Kaoru just waved and sat down. "I was busy last night."

"Feh, what could you even be doing?" Koga asked, sliding some food over to Kaoru. 

"It's a secret~" Kaoru said, "But thanks for the food." He then began eating the admittedly cold food. After a few bites he turned to Rei. "Hey, Sakuma-san, do you know anything about the guards around here?"

"Is there a reason you ask?" Rei said before yawning. "You're better off asking the Queen for information like that."

"But I'm asking you for a reason." Kaoru replied, pointing at Rei with his fork. "So what do you know?"

"There's lots of them." Rei said, waiting for Kaoru to make a face before continuing. "Try asking one of the guards to take you to the center. You'll find who you're looking for there."

It wasn't until later that Kaoru would find it alarming that Rei knew he was looking for someone, but for now he pushed his food away and stood up. "Right, sounds like a plan."

"Where are you going? Are you no longer attending the festival?" Adonis asked.

"Actually, I just have to do something first so I can secure a date to this festival." Kaoru said, only half lying. He was technically securing some sort of date, yet it wasn't a romantic one. Just a guy trying his best to appease a giant mermaid prince.

"Skirt chaser." Koga scoffed as Kaoru left the room in search of the nearest guard.

Thankfully the castle was chock full of guards and it took mere moments to find a guard. 

"Hey there. Can you help me find someone?" Kaoru asked and the guard nodded. "Good, thanks, can you direct me to Kuro Kiryu?" 

Suddenly the guard made a face. "Is that truly who you're looking for?"

"Uh, yep?" Kaoru answered, slowly growing confused. 

"Very well." The guard ceased making a face and gave directions to where Kaoru would have to go.

Although mystified about that interaction, Kaoru followed the directions, walking outside the castle and down to another building specifically for the guard. He would've strolled right inside if not for being stopped by the most intimidating mermaid he's seen yet.

While no where near as giant as some members of the royal family, only nine feet, but he was mixed with a fish Kaoru knew was venomous, a lion fish. But what made his intimidating is his face, coming across as naturally scary. 

"Halt," The guard said, putting his arm out in front of Kaoru, and Kaoru stiffened slightly, he felt like a wrong step could end poorly.

"I'm not snooping, I've been sent here to find someone." Kaoru said, "Do you know where Kuro Kiryu is?"

The guard quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you need him?

"Itsuki-kun, the prince, asked to speak to him." Kaoru took a step backwards.

The guard's face softened. "Icchan? What's he want?"

"Icchan?" Kaoru mouthed. 

The guard shook his head. "What's Itsuki got to say to Kiryu?"

Kaoru felt like he was giving too much away to this guy, but he was just trying to pass on a message. Telling this guard some stuff would just help him get through to his goal. "That he misses him and would like to visit. But that's all I can tell you."

The guard seemed someone disgruntled. "I guess I can go see him."

"What? You're Kiryu?" Kaoru was startled. But that did make sense considering how many questions he had asked. But how could Shu describe someone with such a scary face as princely? He looked more a delinquent, that with his streaked hair, piercings and that face of his. 

Kuro nodded, "Yeah, I'm the one you're looking for." 

"Right, well, Itsuki-kun wants you to go to his room. So you can talk." Pretty unsure of how to continue this conversation Kaoru was just repeating himself. 

"I heard ya." Kuro opened the door behind him and shouted, "Hey! Got called on to do something, someone's gotta come take my place." Kuro then turned to Kaoru, "C'mon, let's go."

"I'm going with you?" Kaoru asked, he was really expecting to loiter around until Shu was ready to go to the festival.

Kuro nodded, grabbing Kaoru by the scruff of his shirt and turning him round. "Yuuuup, we'll need a mediator."

"Whaaat? Why?" Kaoru asked, being pushed forward.

"He's probably got resentments for me leavin'." Kuro said, releasing Kaoru's shirt and swimming alongside him.

"So do I stand there as you talk?" Kaoru asked, having to walk slightly faster to keep pace with Kuro.

"And step up if it looks like we'll start arguing. Typical mediator things." Kuro said, somewhat displeased over how slow he'd have to go to match pace with Kaoru, even if he isn't technically doing that at the moment.

"I getcha." Kaoru said which effectively killed the conversation, causing the two of them to walk in silence till they reached the room. Kuro looked over at Kaoru as if expecting him to open the door for the two which after a beat or two Kaoru did.

Before they stepped inside Shu spoke up, "Did you fail? I'm not surprised. I feel as if that man would be hard to tear away from whatever he happened to be focused on."

"Uh," Kuro said, swimming inside the room and over to Shu who was once again sitting in front of his vanity. 

Shu stiffened upon seeing Kuro come into view in his mirror. Turning around as casually as he could Shu faced Kuro. "I didn't expect you to show." He said, managing a smooth tone despite his shock.

"Ya summoned me here." Kuro replied, considering that's exactly what happened. 

"I did request your presence." Shu left his seat, swimming in front of Kuro. "I've wished to see you since you left."

"Left, huh?" Kuro repeated, "Thought it was you who was whisked away to spend the rest of your days in the walls of a castle."

"Fine, we'll settle. We both left." Shu crossed his arms. That seemed to be something he did often.

"An' what made you change leaving to summoning me here?" Kuro swam slightly higher in order to be on Shu's eye level, something Kaoru wished he could do.

"I was simply reminiscing upon my childhood and you came to mind. This festival," Shu paused for a moment, "The last time I enjoyed a festival was when I was with you when we were children."

"An'?" Kuro said, "Ya planning on going to the festival?"

"Well, due to the fact you're here I have to go. I made an agreement." Shu pointed at Kaoru, "I said I'd go to the festival with him as long as he brought you to me."

"Huh? Imma bargaining chip?" Kuro asked.

"I was hoping..." Shu trailed off.

"Was hoping?" Kuro repeated.

"Hoping you'd go with me..." Shu said in a small voice.

Kaoru wondered if that was originally what Shu wanted with Kuro or, most likely, if it's what Shu changed what he was going to say considering the festival and the fact Kaoru was there. Kaoru felt like some sort of safe for work cockblock. A feelings block. 

"Already checked out so I guess I can go." Kuro said then pointing at Kaoru, "He comin to?"

Shu nodded, plucking Kaoru up from the ground, who didn't struggle, partly out of pure fear he'd be dropped. "I agreed to go with this human."

Kaoru waved at Kuro. "Hey there, Kaoru Hakaze here."

"Why? Ya hate festivals. They're crowded and busy." Kuro said.

"He promised to show me a good time." Shu said, placing Kaoru on the palm of his free hand.

"He promised to what?!" If Kaoru had half a brain he'd think that Kuro wasn't too pleased with that wording. Perhaps one could say he was even angry.

"He means that I'm going to make sure we have fun!" Kaoru explained himself, holding his arms up in defensive gesture.

"That's what I said, non?" Shu said, firmly believing what he said was the same.

Kaoru watched Kuro relax, his shoulders no longer tense. "Even with yer fancy education ya don't know slang."

Shu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hakaze, you can show Ryukun a good time too, right?"

"Please stop saying it like that. I can make sure you both have fun but don't say it like that." Kaoru said. 

"So all three of as are goin to that festival?" Kuro asked.

"Well yes, I was hoping so. Is that so wrong?" Shu may have been a bit defensive which made Kaoru tense up. He really did not want to be dropped so much so that he crouched down and gripped one of Shu's fingers. Today's not the day he'd fall to his death.

"Not tryin' to say it's a bad thing, just confirmin yer plans." Kuro raised an eyebrow. 

"Yep! We're all going! Let's go! And I will walk there." Kaoru said, starting to get antsy. 

"Walk? You'd be much to slow, I'll swim you." Shu said, cupping Kaoru in both his hands. At least this is putting Kaoru in a safer position. 

Kuro didn't seem to notice Kaoru's fear of becoming a splatter on the ground and thought Shu had the right plan. "Icch-Itsuki's right. Swimming is a much faster way to get around and you can't do that." 

Kaoru begrudgingly accepts that there's no way he'll be able to smooth talk his way out of this so instead he'll steel his grip on Shu's finger. "Right right, I get it." At least with Kuro around Kaoru's chance to slip away from Shu unnoticed and spend time with a girl is greater. "At the festival I have to be able to walk around myself, otherwise I can't do much of anything."

"Of course, I'll place you down outside the castle gates." Shu said.

Being swam outside was much more nerve wracking than being swam across the room. But Kaoru managed to keep his cool, eventually letting go of Shu's finger and putting blind trust in the idea that Shu would place him down safely. Which he did. 

Shu placed Kaoru down on a bustling street. Kaoru stumbled a step or two, disoriented from being moved around like a Barbie in the hands of a child. Seeing him stumble Kuro placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and grasped, anchoring him in place. 

"Are ya alright?" Kuro said to which Kaoru nodded.

Getting a good look at what's around Kaoru began to maybe Shu was right when he said he would be too big for this festival. However Kaoru promised to make sure Shu had fun so he'll make this whole festival work. He'll just have to think on his feet about this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright," Kaoru clapped his hands together, "What's there to do around here?"

"There's food-" Kuro started.

"I wouldn't eat it." Shu interrupted.

"-And games." Kuro continued.

"I'm too big to play those." Shu interrupted once again. 

"And there will be fireworks." Kuro continued on after being interrupted for a second time.

The fact that there was fireworks somehow underwater made Kaoru want to lose his mind. Wait, these could always be something called fireworks but not at all like land fireworks. Yes, that'd be a weight off his mind. Hold on, he's gotten completely distracted from what was being said.

"Well, is there anything you want to do?" Kaoru asked Shu who was silent.

"Ya can at least watch the games being played even if ya can't play them. Can give me strategy and stuff." Kuro said, knowing that Shu would nitpick what he did anyway.

"I could give you valuable tips." Shu was rather sure of himself.

"We can make it a contest. Loser buys snacks for the rest of the night." Kaoru chimed in.

"I'm of the royals, everything is gifted to me." Shu said and he was right but that didn't mean Kaoru was going to accept it.

And neither was Kuro apparently as he said, "Stay out of view when we order, this is man's competition."

Shu huffed, "Fine, waste your money."

"So, what do ya wanna do? Toy scooping? Gun shooting? Ring toss?" Kuro asked.

Kaoru was going to ask about goldfish scooping before realizing you can't have that underwater. Actually, like most things down here he has no idea how it works. Maybe he should stop questioning it. "Toy scooping. Whoever gets the most wins."

"Should we theme what toys we grab or does everything count?" Kuro was trying to make the challenge harder.

"Please, aim for Sanrio toys. I'd like them." Shu said, turning the toy grab into a contest of who can give him the most things.

"Sanrio, huh? Alright." Kuro swam over to the booth with Kaoru following behind.

Kuro covers paying the fee for both of them to play. If Kuro had sleeves he'd roll them up and to be fair Kaoru also has no sleeves to roll up either but let it be known they wished they could roll up some sleeves. Instead they'd both take their nets and ready positions. 

"Ready," Kaoru said, looking over at Kuro. "Set go!" 

With that both set on retrieving toys. Searching for toys with a certain theme was harder than Kaoru would've thought. It seemed whenever he spotted one and went to reach for it Kuro would get to it first. His reflexes must be better, Kaoru thought. And he was 100% purposely snagging toys from Kaoru, who only managed to get two before his poi broke while Kuro managed to get five, five that should be Kaoru's if things worked out the way he planned. The contest was made somewhat harder by Shu occasionally scolding them for their techniques or pointing out toys he wanted. Still, at the end, Kaoru had lost.

"A bet's a bet. You're in charge of food." Kuro said.

"I getcha." Kaoru said, turning to Shu. "Is there any food you like to eat?"

"Don't crack that can of worms open. He's got a long list of food he won't even touch." Kuro, having known Shu all his life, was well aware of Shu's eating habits.

"I only put beautiful foods inside my body. I have no want for food that's unsightly." Shu said.

"So, I'm guessing what we're eating is pretty limited. How about grilled squid?" Kaoru was sure at the bottom of the sea they were bound to have squid.

"Gotta at least try it, Icchan. If you don't like it I can eat it." Kuro said, looking up at Shu.

"I suppose we could try that." Shu said.

"Good, now stay over here while Hakaze buys the food. I'll help carry it." What Kuro just said had Kaoru wondering. Surely holding three grilled squids would be easy, is there something different about how they make it in the ocean?

It turns out Kaoru would be very thankful Kuro came with him to the food stall as each squid was nearly the size of his arm. But rather cheap, which he was thankful for. Kuro would end up holding two out of three squids, leaving Kaoru to hold only his own. 

However, the squid seemed comically small in Shu's hands. Taking a tiny bite was eating half the squid for Shu. Meanwhile Kaoru was struggling to even make a dent in his. Looking at Kuro it seemed that Kaoru was in fact the only one of the trio to be struggling with eating this. How uncool. 

Kaoru had to acknowledge that finishing his squid was impossible and that he'd have to pass his food off to Kuro who had already finished his. 

"Not hungry?" Kuro asked, beginning to eat what Kaoru had gave him.

"The portions here are giant, I'm now sure how anyone could finish that." Kaoru said, throwing out the sticks from Kuro and Shu's earlier meals.

Kuro just shrugged, "Must be something about merfolk. And some of us are bigger than humans." Kuro said, finishing up what Kaoru had given him and throwing the stick out. "What's next on yer plans?"

"Senbonbiki, maybe ring toss afterwards. Then we get lunch. Sound good?" Kaoru had time to think over what they'd do when eating.

"Will I fit in any restaurant around here?" Shu asked.

"Probably a place that can fit ya. If not we can eat outside." Kuro said.

Shu seemed pleased with that answer, "Dining outside, although a last ditch effort, does sound pleasant."

Looks like that part of the plan worked out itself out, how lucky. Time to continue to test luck. "Come on, let's find the senbonbiki stall and nnnnnope." Kaoru suddenly changed what he was saying in order to avoid Shu reaching toward him to grab him once again. "No grabbing," Kaoru said, holding his hands up defensively, "I get to walk there."

"This would be faster, come, I can see stall from here." Shu once again tried to grab Kaoru who dodged again.

"Walking around is part of the fun." Kaoru said, telling a half truth. 

Shu paused, seemingly thinking that over. "I suppose. Although, technically you're the only one walking." Shu smiled, enjoying what he considered a joke. 

"Ain't we gonna be faster than you? Will you have to run?" Kuro asked, swimming around Kaoru.

"You guys can just swim slower." Kaoru said. "I can't run around all the time."

"Even if I swim slower I'll make it there in one stroke." Shu said.

"Get there and just wait for us. We'll catch up." Kaoru replied.

The corners of Shu's mouth twitched into a frown. "Isn't walking supposed to be the fun part?"

"Uh," Kaoru said, "The whole festival is the fun part. Don't sweat not being able to walk short distances. Isn't this city wide, there should be enough space for you to swim around later." Hopefully Kaoru had saved it with that.

Shu didn't seem convinced yet he still nodded. "I'll see you there." He said before swimming off.

Kuro turned to Kaoru, "Nice save. I thought he'd end up crying. Itsuki was a crybaby as a kid, nice to see that wore off." Kuro said, waiting for Kaoru to start walking before swimming after him.

"Y'know," Kaoru started, "We didn't actually ask Itsuki-kun where the stall is."

Kuro shrugged, "We'll know where it is when we get close. Itsuki's kind of super tall. I'm sure in a few more human steps we'll be able to see him."

What Kuro said was true, in a couple of steps Kaoru was able to see Shu's head, facing towards them and not looking all too happy, more impatient than anything.

"Maybe we should hurry up." Kaoru said upon looking at Shu to which Kuro nodded in agreement.

"Ya may want to run." Kuro said, increasing how fast he was swimming yet not going quick enough to leave Kaoru behind which Kaoru was thankful for.

Kaoru did in fact have to run, dashing through the streets to reach where Shu was waiting. Shu simply clicked his tongue upon seeing him. "It took you longer than expected. If it weren't for the line I would've played and then left all before you got here." 

"Glad ya didn't." Kuro said, getting in line behind Shu and tugging Kaoru along with him.

"Is there no royalty pass to skip in lines?" Kaoru asked to which in response Shu scoffed.

"It'd be cruel to move to the front of lines when there's children so eagerly awaiting their turn." Shu said.

That was a rather caring statement contrasting with the idea that all royals were spoiled that Kaoru had. "Hey, what about that whole get free food thing? Isn't that the same type of thing?" Kaoru asked, that coming to his mind.

"It was not out of ill will. I simply did not wish for you to waste your money. But you chose to waste it anyway." Shu said, rolling his eyes.

"It was a man's competition. There had to be something on the line." Kuro responded. 

Shu "hmphed" and, seeing as it was his turn, pulled the lucky string. He looked less than pleased with his prize, a bag of spicy chips, which he immediately gives to Kuro. 

"Looks like I win without even playing," Laughed Kuro, swimming out of line without even bothering to play. In his mind it'd be redundant to try and get something else when he already got something for free. 

This left just Kaoru to play and hoping he didn't make a complete fool of himself by losing, he pulled a string earning himself a cat keychain. It looked like something he'd normally try to win for a girl. Unfortunately there was no lovely lady for him to gift this too. Looking at the violet color of the cat Kaoru was reminded of Shu's eyes and decided it'd be perfect to pawn off to Shu.

"Itsuki-kun, lookie." Kaoru said, dangling the chain of the keychain off his finger as he held it up.

"Is that what you won? What a cute accessory." Shu said.

"It's for you. Here here." Kaoru stood on his toes to offer it up to Shu.

Shu plucked the keychain from Kaoru's hand then placing it in the pearl decorated pouch he was wearing around his neck which already contained the toys that had been won for him earlier. "Merci, I'll take good care of it." Shu said with the smallest of hint of a smile.

An almost tender moment interrupted by the crunching of Kuro eating chips. When both Shu and Kaoru looked over him, Shu with a less than impressed look on his face did Kuro notice what he was doing. "My bad," He apologized, chewing much quieter.

"It's no matter, we had finished speaking anyway." Shu said, dismissing the idea that Kuro caused a disruption. 

"Right, let's move on. To the ring toss, yeah?" Kaoru said, somewhat unsure of why he felt so upset that the moment with Shu had been ruined. "Itsuki-kun, can you see it from where we are?"

Shu shook his head, "Perhaps it's around one of the corners or too far down the street."

"Looks like ya really will have time to walk with us, right Icchan?" Kuro said.

"I suppose that's true. But we should still ask for directions. It'd be pointless to just wander around." Shu said, in no mood to waste time even though they had plenty of it.

"Nah, we got plenty of time. Like I said walking around is the fun part." Wandering around did seem like fun to Kaoru, he had the chance to explore the city he was so new to and a chance to finally see what he came down here for. All sorts of mermaids. "Come on, let's relax."

Shu pursed his lips but before he could answer Kuro spoke up. "If yer cramped up in the castle all day long swimming around will do you some good. Yer going to get cabin fever if you never venture outside."

"Fine," Shu said with some bite in his voice, "We'll explore till we find it. Does that make you happy?"

"Yup." Kuro replied.

"Let's head off innn-" Kaoru pointed a finger out and moved in some directions before settling on the left, "that direction." He then walked off, looking over his shoulder to check if Shu and Kuro were following, satisfied when they caught up to him.

After a block of silence Shu spoked up, "Are you enjoying yourself down here?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nice enough. Haven't got to see a lot besides the castle." Kaoru said, skimming the streets over with his eyes.

"I happen to think the castle is very nice. You should look upon the garden, it's beautiful. I enjoy spending time there." Shu was trying to convince Kaoru that the place he has confined himself to is worth staying in.

"I'll check it out." Kaoru, for one single moment, considers following that up with, Maybe we could go together, but refrained. That's way too sappy a statement to share with a guy.

"Can ya show me around that sometime?" Kuro asked, unbothered by the idea of going around with a guy. 

"I'd love to. Are you able to set foot in the castle or are you not permitted by status?" Shu said, not too aware of what is and isn't okay to say.

"If it's an invitation from the prince I'm pretty sure it's illegal to refuse." Kuro said.

"Nonsense, we're far past the death penalty." Shu replied.

"Why'd you jump to the death penalty? I think he's talking about being put in jail." Kaoru said, extremely concerned to why Shu had jumped to that as a punishment.

"Oh." Shu was silent for a moment, "I wouldn't punish him in anyway. I know he's a busy man."

"I said I'll make time for yer garden too." Kuro then turned to Kaoru. "Ya up for it too?"

"Hm, yeah, sure." Kaoru said, now distracted by a passing by what he considered the foxiest of mermaids.

Kaoru almost walked right by the booth, too distracted by that girl he was looking at. He was only stopped by Kuro putting an arm out in front of him. "Distracted, yeah? Come on, the stall's that way." Kuro once again in this day grabbed Kaoru by the back of his shirt, this time turning him to the side.

Giving up on struggling with these two touchy merfolk, Kaoru lets Kuro turn him around. "Sorry, something caught my eye. Let's play."

"Ah, was it a lady? Was she wonderful?" Shu asked.

"She was a looker but we're here to have fun! Ring toss time!" Kaoru said.

"My, should I be honored you didn't ditch us to skirt chase? Why thank you, dear Hakaze." Shu said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kaoru was shocked that he could feel his pulse rush upon being called darling, even if it was sarcastic. He must be deprived of female contact if a man's word affected him this way, Kaoru thought. "Yeah, haha, but I promised to be here for you guys and I'm a man of my word. Are you two both playing."

"I'll simply be critiquing the way Ryu-Kiryu plays. I'm too large to play." Shu said, catching himself when he almost said Kuro's nickname.

"Just the two of us again," Kuro said, "Up for another bet?"

"What would we even put on the line this time? I'm out of stuff to bet." Kaoru was being truthful when he said he had nothing left to bet, he was already paying for food.

"Eh, got a point. I accept that." Kuro said, "But ya should still pay for us to play the game."

Kaoru forked over the money to play the game. "We're not competing this time, kay?" 

Kuro nodded, "I getcha. Ya wouldn't win anyway." 

Kaoru narrowed it eyes. "Fine, we'll compete. See that cone three in one the left in the middle row? We'll go for that one.

"Gotcha." Kuro said and that started the competition. It seemed neither of them were all that good at this game but on his last ring Kaoru managed to score. Naturally as a winner he cheered, getting handed a stuffed bear as a prize.

"I'll be so humble as to gift this to you." Kaoru said, holding the bear out to Kuro who took it and held it up to Shu.'

"And I'll regift it to someone who likes stuff like this." Kuro said as Shu took it from him.

"That counts as my gift to Itsuki-kun. I won it so it's my gift." Kaoru wanted to take credit for that gift.

"I thank both of you. It's a kind gift." Shu said, tucking his gift back with the others. "Shall we fetch lunch now?"

"Do you know a good place?" Kuro faced Kaoru as he asked said question.

"I'm not from around here. Why on earth are you asking me?" Kaoru was wondering if everyone forgot he just got here.

"I thought ya could've yelped it." Kuro said.

"Oh, his human cellphone won't work down here. Perhaps you should yelp it." Shu said to Kuro.

"Don't got no phone on me." Kuro gestured to himself. 

"Let's just walk around." These people are really something to behold in Kaoru's eyes in the "I can't believe this" type of vision. 

"It'd be much quicker to travel-" Shu started.

"No carrying. It'll make it harder to search for a place." Kaoru said, hoping that would deter Shu from trying once again to carry him.

"Very well." Shu said, "We should just look for a place with a high roof. It's likely I'll fit in such a place."

"Got it. I'll swim up higher to see what's up." Kuro swam upwards leaving Kaoru the only one close to the ground. How awkward.

"Should I-" Shu started.

"Nope." Kaoru interrupted. 

Shu nodded. "I'm not sure what help you'll be in this situation. Perhaps just see if any place looks good from the bottom."

Kaoru did not like the word bottom being implied what he is. Still he gives a thumbs up. "Gotcha."

Kaoru was not much help in this search, just like Shu implied. Kuro was the one that spotted a place, calling out to Shu and Kaoru and swimming down. "Got a place that looks tall enough."

"Wonderful. I was getting tired of searching." Shu said, although he did not do much searching.

Kuro swam in front of Shu's face, "Does this look like a good place?"

Shu nodded, "Yes, let's head in." He then swam inside not waiting for the other two. In the short time it took Kaoru to get inside the hostess was freaking out, unsure of how to deal with royalty in the establishment. Shu seemed unamused, only staring at the woman. 

Finally she calmed down enough to seat the three of them, still rambling about how honored she was. Once seated Shu calmly dismissed her, having no interest in listening to her.

"Do ya never go out or something? Everyone seems shocked seeing you." Kuro said.

"I see no reason to leave the castle. They cater to my every whim. And I'm uncomfortable going outside of the gates." Shu mumbled that last part.

"That sounds just like ya." Kuro replied. 

"Well, he's out now. Exploring with you." Kaoru said.

"And with you as well, Hakaze." Shu said, looking down at Kaoru with somewhat of a fond look in his eyes.

"Er, right." Kaoru then picked up a menu and covered his face with it. 

Lunch passes with only small talk, mostly Shu describing the castle gardens in detail. Kaoru only replied half-heartedly, not caring so much for a castle. It wasn't until after lunch did Kaoru say something worthwhile, "Hey, let's go gunshooting, Itsuki-kun can play that!"

"I guess he can," Kuro said, getting up to leave. Their meal had obviously been free since Shu was there so there was no bill to pay. Free food or not he wasn't sure if the world outside the castle was built for people so tall.

"I don't care if I can play or not, playing such games are simply a waste of time, however, if a prize can be won for me I'm interested." Shu might as well as well admit he's a material girl. Or a fake material girl, from their conversations Kaoru has learned that Shu was more fond of the arts than possessions. Perhaps he simply wanted things to remember the moment by.

"If there's anything ya like just point it out and I'll get it for you." Kuro said. Clearly the time they spent apart had not worn away Kuro's dedication to Shu.

Leaving the restaurant Kaoru and co were back on the track of searching for something which was becoming a common thing today. Shu is the one who noticed the booth first but instead of saying anything he swims ahead, stopping in front of the stall, leaving Kaoru and Kuro to race after him with little idea as to why.

"Is this the place?" Kaoru said, looking at the stall which was an obvious answer to the question.

"I have no interest in wasting my time with this. If you're going to have a competition yet again aim for the stuffed bear right there. I could have some use for that." Shu said, pointing at the toy he wanted.

"Another thing ya want?" Kuro said, "I'll get it for ya."

Kaoru wanted to up show Kuro despite the chance of winning against a trained soldier being slim. Kaoru pays for the attraction yet again so he and Kuro can both play, already bracing himself for a lost. Kuro goes first and before Kaoru can even play Kuro has won the prize. Kaoru has to aim for something else and fails to get it, what a bummer. If he was with a date he would've chalked it up as a massive failure. 

"Here. I got it for ya." Kuro said, gifting the bear to Shu. 

Shu smiled at Kuro, admiring the bear before tucking it away. "Why thank you. It's quite the gift."

"Got any plans to show us a good time or are we done?" Kuro asked, facing Kaoru.

"You've certainly showed me a good time. I've managed to enjoy myself greatly on this trip." Shu said.

"Please, don't phrase it like that." Kaoru said, "But if you have anything else you want to do say it now? I want to make this the best night you could have."

"There is one thing I'd like." Shu started before trailing off.

"Which is?" Kaoru asked, "I can't make this a great night for you if you don't tell me."

"I'd like to try shaved ice again. I haven't had it since I was young." Shu mumbled before resuming a normal tone to say, "If that's too childish we can refrain from such a thing."

"If ya want it we'll get it." Kuro said, answering before Kaoru could.

Kaoru was left to speak up after him, "Let's get it. It's a festival must."

Shu, although trying not to show it, seemed pleased. "My thanks, if it's to enjoy a festival we shall do it. Now, let us go." He then swims off, not checking if the two were following him as he searched for a shaved ice stand.

Kuro took off, making haste to match speeds with Shu before overtaking him, leaving Kaoru to run along after them. Kaoru was doing a lot of running today and he wasn't too pleased with it. It goes against his easy going nature and he didn't want to be known for chasing after guys. He didn't even chase after girls literally. 

When he catches up Kuro and Shu are hanging outside the stand. "Do you know what you'd like?" Kaoru asked.

Both Shu and Kuro responded with their orders, leaving Kaoru to get it for them. With orders in hand, Kaoru came back from the hand and gifted the two their orders. Shu couldn't hide his delight when handed his shaved ice. 

"It's cold." Shu said, snack in hand.

"Uh-huh," Kaoru replied, even if that wasn't that intelligent of a response. "It's supposed to be cold, it's ice."

"I know that! It's been a long time since I've had it. I was simply stating my surprise." Shu snapped. "Let us just enjoy it." Shu then took a spoonful and put it in his mouth, hopefully silencing any further conversation. 

Kuro took a bite and then made a face, " 'S colder than I thought."

These guys must not be festival folks, Kaoru thought. But that isn't too bad, as long as they're having a good time now. However the moments spent enjoying those two eating their frozen snack was shorter than Kaoru would like. They're already finished before Kaoru can really bask in his success of showing everyone a real good time, as those two would say.

"Guess it's time to return to the castle, huh?" Kuro said, grabbing onto Shu's hand. "Ya ready to go?"

"I suppose it is time. I've been out long enough." Shu replied.

"Huh? You guys got nothing else you want to do?" Kaoru asked, somewhat stunned that these two were done already.

"This is more than I've done in years. My energy is expended, come, take me home." Shu said, tugging on Kuro's hand which lurched him around.

"Fine fine, we can go. But if you want to see the fireworks later we can head back out." Kaoru said. 

"I think we should head out for fireworks, say around 6:30 we meet in the castle garden." Kuro said. 

"A perfect idea. We shall all meet again around that time by the front gates." Shu tacked on to what Kuro said.

"Kay, we'll all meet up then. Let's head back for now." Kaoru looked around, seeing if there was anything else he could manage to convince them to do. He came up empty. 

Even though they talked about separating they still had to head back to the castle together. They had light conversation, talking about nothing but the sights of the festival.

Back at the castle gates Kuro separated from them, waving a goodbye over his shoulder. It's in the castle that Kaoru and Shu head off on their own directions, Shu saying he was going to see his grandfather to tell him about the festival they had just gone to together.

Kaoru's only stepped foot into his room when he heard a terrified scream and sees guards rush by him. He's warned to stay in his room by a passing guard but being a lawless pirate he doesn't do that.

Instead he decided to follow Rei when he saw him walking in the direction of the scream. "Do you know what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"I may. I'm going to check if I'm right." Rei replied, walking with ease. "If it is we should be worried, this will all be too high stress for an old man."

"Worried and stressed?" Kaoru repeated and Rei nodded. "Care to specify?"

Rei shook his head. "You'll see for yourself."

All Kaoru can see is guards at first but they part as Rei walks and Kaoru follows behind. Before he even enters the room Kaoru smells something off, it's strangely familiar but Kaoru can't pinpoint why. He catches the view of the queen's tailfin to the side of the doorway so that's where he focuses on first.

The queen is stroking Shu's arm, looking shaken. Seeing her he looked up to see Shu's face. Shu was pale and cowering, looking a mess. The scent was even stronger in the room and Kaoru can finally pinpoint what it is. 

It's blood. 

Kaoru turned his head in the direction everyone was looking, seeing Shu's grandfather lying on the floor, the water around him flushed red. Kaoru turned to look at Rei, to see if he could explain what was happening. Rei looked serene, as if he expected this to happen. 

Kaoru opens his mouth, closed it and reopened it. "What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I will not finish this in time for mermay but it will be finished

There's not time to observe this closely as Kaoru is roughly grabbed by the shoulders and removed from the room. It's highly unfair Rei got to stay inside in Kaoru's mind. Kaoru was stuck waiting outside the room with the guards, all of them hoping to overhear something said.

Shu's the first to exit, looking sick and swimming off as quick as he could. Kaoru expected Rei to exit next, seeing he's nothing but a visitor yet instead of Rei leaving the king entered the room. God, what are they even doing in there that could be taking so long?

Well, they were investigating a murder so maybe that.

Kaoru can't wait around forever so he decided to head off. He thinks about seeing Shu briefly but discarded that idea, opting to see his crew instead.

First he knocked on Adonis' door, calling him out before heading to Koga's room, waiting for Koga to open the door before forcing himself inside with Adonis close behind.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Koga snapped.

"Need you to be quiet for a moment, I got something to say. Everyone sit down." Kaoru made a vague hand gesture to signal the two to sit which Adonis does.

Koga however still rebelled. "Whatcha got to say that's so important?"

"Something I won't tell you till you sit." Kaoru replied causing Koga to cross his arms and sit down.

"Better be good." Koga muttered.

"You know the queen's father, whatever a former king is called?" Kaoru said, still standing.

"Yeah, we all met him." Koga said.

"He died. Got murdered actually. I saw his body myself." Kaoru said.

"Do you know what has happened?" Adonis asked.

"No, but I think Sakuma-san knows. Last I checked he was still in the room." Kaoru rose a finger as he spoke then pointed at Koga. "That must be the secret we all thought he was keeping."

"Sakuma-senpai knew this..." Adonis trailed off, scrunching his facial features as he thought. "Why would he come down here if he knew this would happen?"

"Do you think he had something to do with it? Is the reason why we're down here?" Koga asked, "He made a fucking fuss about us causing trouble but came down here to kill a guy."

"He wouldn't." Adonis said firmly. "He must be down here to solve what's happened."

"I agree with Adonis-kun. Sakuma-san said he wasn't sure what had happened for sure." Kaoru said, "And they're keeping him in the room, they must be using him to figure out what happened."

"Huh? What use would he be?" Koga asked.

"He's very wise." Adonis nodded, "Perhaps we can help."

"How can we help if we don't know what's wrong? Expecting us to just guess?" Koga asked.

"I know what's wrong. A member of the royal family got brained." Kaoru said and, while correct, that's not what Koga meant.

"Meant we know nothin' about what really happened to that dude." Koga said.

"When Sakuma-senpai returns to his room we should ask. If we can be of help we should try. Let's wait in his room." Adonis said. 

"I'll meet you there. Just gotta see someone real quick." Kaoru was planning to stop by Shu's room to see how he was holding up.

"Please tell me you ain't going to hit on the princess after her grandfather died." Koga said, seeming a bit stressed.

"I'm not! I'm checking up on the person who found the body." Kaoru replied, not too fond of being accused of such careless actions. He was breezy not a dick. "It's the one who sang at dinner, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't wondering." Koga said.

"I was." Adonis followed up. "In such a startling event he will need a strong shoulder to rely on. Be that shoulder." He said, standing up and placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. 

"I guess?" Kaoru said, patting Adonis' hand. "But seriously, I should go see him." He then removed Adonis' hand from his shoulder and headed to the door. "Hey, if Sakuma-san comes back before I do be sure to drill him on this."

"We will." Adonis said.

"Now git." Koga sounded like he was speaking to a naughty dog as he made a gesture for Kaoru to leave.

Kaoru waved as he left, ducking out of the room and running down the hall. Pushing open the door, Kaoru peered at that vanity Shu was normally sitting at, hoping he'd be there. No such luck. It looks like he'd have to search around which could take just enough time to get caught in a prince's room after he just found a body. Hopefully that wouldn't happen, but it sure was up on the table.

"Hey, Itsuki-kun, where'd ya go?" Kaoru looked around the room as he entered, feeling like a doll in a dollhouse. All the furniture was way too big for him and the floor would take him forever to search, hopefully Shu would answer so he could hurry the search up.

There's a grunting sound from what Kaoru could only guess was a bed, considering all he could see was the legs and the underpart of the sides. 

"Is that you? Up there?" Kaoru asked, unfortunately having to run over to one of the legs. There's another sound, this time coming from up above, confirming that Shu was in fact laying in his bed. "Uh, can you pick me up?"

There's no response so Kaoru spoke up again. "Please?" 

He doesn't get a response that time either. But try, try again. "Can you maybe toss part of the blanket down so I can climb it?" There's a pause before some blanket is dangled off the side of the bed.

If Kaoru compared finding Kuro to a rpg quest this was a fairytale. It was a strange, and beginning to feel homoerotic, version of Rapunzel. Climbing into another man's bed is chalked up as pretty gay even if you're just here to comfort them. 

Gay thoughts aside, Kaoru set to work climbing the blanket. It took more time then Kaoru thought he'd put into something like this. With enough hard work and effort to make the Brother's Grimm proud, Kaoru made it to the mattress and plops down with a sigh. "Hah~ That was so much harder than you'd think it'd be."

Kaoru gets a response this time in the form of Shu thumping his tail against the bed, reminding Kaoru his work is not yet done. Shu is laying on his stomach, face buried in a pillow. Kaoru walks over to the nearest part of Shu he can reach, the area right before his tailfin, and placed his hands down, praying Shu wouldn't thump his tail again. "Do you want to talk?"

There's still no response. 

Like one would rub someone's back for comfort Kaoru does that to Shu's tail. Hey, the scales feel surprisingly good, wait he's getting distracted. "I came here to talk." Kaoru said. 

Shu's still quiet so Kaoru decided he'll be the one to continue talking. "What you saw was horrifying, no one should go through what you did. I know nothing I can say will make this better but I want to be here for you so you don't suffer alone."

Is this what people say for comfort? How do you comfort someone who had a family member murdered? Kaoru had no idea. He could be making everything worse for all he knew.

Shu makes a muffled noise which sounded awfully close to a sob. And then Kaoru realized it probably was a sob as Shu's grandfather had just got murdered. Who'da thunk that'd make someone cry.

"Hey now," Kaoru really didn't know what to say, "It's okay to cry. I'd cry in your case."

Shu only sobs harder. While Kaoru said it was okay to cry, people only say that when they don't know what to do when someone is crying. 

Maybe staying by Shu's tail wasn't the best way to comfort him, Kaoru would have to get into a range where Shu could at least whisper to him. Walking across a mattress is a lot harder than Kaoru would've expected, it's unsteady and wobbly and it feels like his feet sink down as he walked. 

Reaching Shu's right shoulder, Kaoru climbs up on top of it, sitting on his shoulder blade. You're supposed to rub someone's back when they're upset so maybe sitting on a person's shoulder blade is close enough. And this would be an easy place to hear Shu if he spoke. "I'm sorry." He places his hand down on Shu's shoulder blade, "But I'm here to talk. Or listen to you."

That sounded like something vaguely comforting. Or Kaoru hoped it did.

Shu continued on sobbing and Kaoru could feel his chest heave from where he's sitting. Kaoru rubbed at Shu's shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort. "I'm sorry." 

Shu sniffled, lifting his head from the pillow. "Merci."

Kaoru took a moment to translate what Shu had said, trying to translate and comfort isn't something he's good at. "Uh, what for?"

"You came here to see me." Shu said.

"Yea, we're friends, right? I was worried for you." Kaoru said.

"Ah, friends? You've chosen me as a friend rather quickly." Shu was out of touch with the concept of friends. "I'm thankful, but I'm not sure how you could help me. After what I've seen I-I." He lowered his face back into his pillow and began to sob once again.

Kaoru scrabbles forward, closer to Shu's neck where he placed his hands down. "Of course we're friends." He patted Shu's neck, "I promise to be here for you." 

He can hear Shu's tail thump again, that may be Shu's response when he doesn't want to talk. Kaoru climbed off Shu, jumping down onto the pillow and stumbling to where Shu's eye level would be if his face wasn't buried in a pillow. He flopped down, laying on his back. "I'm going to help find out what happened."

Although muffled, Shu spoke up, "What do you expect to do?"

"Uh, solve a murder." Kaoru said. 

Shu turned his head so he was facing Kaoru, tear tracks streaking down his face. "A rather blunt way of saying that. I wish you luck." 

Kaoru goes to reply before feeling Shu poke him in the chest. "Do your best, little pirate boy." Shu said, with the faintest hint of a smile, though his cheeks glistened with tears.

Kaoru smiled back at Shu before thinking for a moment. "Shouldn't there be a bunch of guards around you and your family?" 

"Was there not around my door?" Shu asked.

"Nope," Kaoru sat up, "It's either really dangerous for me to leave or dangerous for me to stay when those guards arrive."

"If guards come bursting in I believe there will be enough time for me to hide you. You do fit in my hands." Shu said.

"Couldn't you just say I was watching over you?" Kaoru said.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that would be much easier. Hopefully that'll be enough. Worst case scenario they kill you." Shu poked Kaoru's stomach.

"Yeah, that'll be enou-Wait, kill me?" Kaoru stiffened up, but Shu pushed him back down into a lying position with a finger to his chest.

"Oui, if they believe you to be a threat to me they'd skewer you on sight. But I promise to you it'll be alright. You said we're friends right, so they won't kill you." Shu seemed confident that he has complete control over the guards.

Kaoru felt tense, gripping the pillow case. "Yeah? Sure hope they don't. Are ya feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling horrendously terrified, a bit nauseous, and I feel like I won't be able to sleep without nightmares for a long time." Shu said, "But I'm glad you spoke to me."

Kaoru nodded, "As long as I'm here you can talk to me about this." Kaoru is getting a hang of this comfort thing.

Shu tapped Kaoru's chest with his finger, "My thanks."

"My pleasure?" Kaoru wasn't fond if saying he was taking any pleasure from a man. But that seems like a fancy response Shu would like.

Shu smiled slightly before sighing. "Do you think I'm in danger as well?"

Kaoru had to think carefully about what to say next but knew he couldn't take too long to answer as that would freak Shu out. "If you are the people here will protect you. Everyone's going to be on high alert now."

"Didn't you get in here because it was unguarded?" Shu asked.

Kaoru was silent for a moment, really unsure what to say next as he had already told Shu that there was no guards. "Uh, tomorrow I'll get Kiryu-kun to watch over you. You'd feel safest with someone you're close to around."

Shu nodded, he did believe Kaoru was correct. Kuro would make him feel safest. "Oui, you're correct. But for now, you make me feel safe."

Now that made Kaoru feel funny. Probably because this is the first time someone ever said a pirate was a safe space. Time to bring it back to the guard issues. "They're probably at the crime scene right now. I bet soon they'll be split up to watch over you and your family."

"Some help guards will be if grandfather got killed in the palace." Shu gasped, "Maybe it was an inside job. Could a guard have killed him? They could easily kill the rest of us."

Kaoru could see Shu growing frantic, clutching his hands into the bedsheets. Kaoru got up and crawled closer to Shu, patting his cheek. "I said I'd watch over you. And then Kiryu-kun will."

Shu didn't relax at all, instead scrunching his eyes shut, looking increasingly more distressed. All the effort Kaoru put into cheering Shu up vanished in an instant. Kaoru decided he should move again, this time down by one of Shu's hands where he took one of Shu's fingers like one would hold someone's hand. "I'm here, don't worry." As someone would cup their own face with the other's hand in a sign of affection, Kaoru pressed the back of Shu's finger against his cheek. "It's okay."

Shu's eyes shot open and he looked down at Kaoru. "What do you know!? Who have you ever lost?" He snapped, frantic at the idea that he was a sitting duck just waiting for a hunter to come along.

Kaoru flinched at that, grip loosening on Shu's finger. He looked away from Shu, looking over at that vanity across the way. Looking at his reflection Kaoru couldn't help think he looked pathetic. He considered opening up, telling Shu about how he lost his mother but refrained, instead forcing a smile. "Haha, yeah, maybe I can't understand you." Kaoru said with a laugh, lying through his teeth, "But that doesn't mean I can't try to."

Shu gritted his teeth but then closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, trying to think rationally, "I appreciate it. I see you're doing your best to comfort me in this trying time."

Kaoru plopped down on the bed, sitting cross legged and resting Shu's fingertip in his lap. "I said I'd be here to help you, didn't I? So that's what I'm trying to do."

"It might not be the best," Shu started, which Kaoru thought was somewhat insulting, "But it's your's and I suppose that's what matters. Continue on trying your best."

Kaoru had no idea if that was a compliment or not. It seemed like it was a compliment but it could also be an insult Kaoru wasn't smart enough to understand. He wasn't sure so he'll take it as a compliment.

"Thanks, I guess." Kaoru patted Shu's fingertip with both his hands. "Is there anything I can do to distract you from what's happening?"

Shu pursed his lips before very clearly coming up with an idea. He used his free hand to point upwards, "Would you like to see my dolls?"

Looking upwards Kaoru could vaguely see legs hanging off shelves. Were those things up there watching them the whole time? How creepy. But if it was supposed to distract here Kaoru could take a bullet to the foot.

"Sure, show me away." Kaoru said.

Shu became visibly excited, sitting up and placing his free hand down in front of Kaoru. "There's no way you'll be able to see them from down there, come let me take you up."

This was starting to feel like less of a bullet and more like someone had stabbed a sword that impaled through his foot and Kaoru couldn't get it out. He climbed on Shu's hand, trying not to wobble.

Shu swam upwards, allowing Kaoru to see the shelves that lined the walls. Having so many unblinking eyes staring at you is almost unnerving. Uncertain of what to do, Kaoru just waved, "Hey there." He said to the dolls. There was no response. 

"Aren't they lovely?" Shu said, using the hand Kaoru wasn't on to gesture to the shelves that went round the walls. "I collect them."

It was an impressive collection, dolls varying of all sizes. Some Kaoru could hold and some that dwarfed Kaoru in size. Seeing a doll that could hold him made Kaoru uncomfortable. In a horror movie these would kill him, he just knows it. But Shu seemed proud of them, sneaking a glance over his shoulder Kaoru could see Shu smile.

"Would you like me to take you around the room so you can see them all?" Shu asked.

"Yep." Kaoru said, hitting that metaphorical sword deeper into his foot.

Shu bubbled with joy, hands almost shaking with delight. Something Kaoru could feel which made him even more unnerved. At a slow pace Shu swam around the room, occasionally pointing at a doll and saying something about how it contained exclusive parts. Kaoru mostly picked out which ones that were clearly haunted. 

After a lap around the room Shu stopped in front of a case, containing a doll perfect for someone of Shu's size. "This one is my favorite of all," Shu said, looking at her with a serene expression. "Her name is Mademoiselle, say hello to her."

Kaoru waved, "Hello Mademoiselle." He said and he swore he hear a distant giggle in response.

Shu said nothing that could confirm if the doll spoke at all. "Now you've seen them all." He then swam back down closer to the ground. "Did you enjoy meeting them?"

Kaoru sat down on Shu's hand, "Yep, it's one hell of a collection." 

Shu made a pleased noise, "I take pride in them. They're my friends."

"Got a lot of them." Kaoru said

"I have as many as my family will allow. They vetoed me getting more." Shu replied. "There's no limits on stuffed animals so I have plenty of those."

"Where'd you put those little toys we got you?" Kaoru asked, suddenly remembering the events of earlier that were pushed to the back of his mind because of the tragedy.

"Oh! I can show you." Shu said, swimming over to the vanity and opening the drawer. The toys clanked around as he opened it, "Here they are, I'm thinking of a more permanent place for them. Well, not at first, but as we spoke I did."

It was nice thinking of how even after all that happened Shu still found the time to put the toys that had been won for him somewhere else. It made Kaoru feel almost special. But everyone would feel special if royalty kept gifts you won for them. "Maybe you can put them with your dolls. You can have them hold the toys."

"That idea isn't completely awful. It'd add to the cuteness of my dolls." Shu said.

Although Kaoru may not be able to see the toys he'd won as a gift, it'd make Shu happy seeing them with his dolls. Next, it was time for him to check the other prize he had won. "Where's the teddy bear?"

"Sir Teddy? He's with my other stuffed animals. He's just harder to see because he's small." Shu swam over to the bed, digging through some stuffed animals with his free hand until he can point to the prize Kaoru won him.

"Sir Teddy? Nice name." It was a childish name, Kaoru thought which made it so cute that Shu had named the bear that. He was always so eloquent, it was nice to see him be more like the average human. "I hope Sir Teddy can bring you comfort."

Shu seemed pensive, wondering if it was alright for him to be so fond of a toy given to him by someone who has no interested in men. "Thank you. I'll think fondly of it. Earlier today you've shown me fun I haven't had for a long time."

Kaoru felt warmth spread through his chest. "Good, happy to make a change in your life." He felt like he was stumbling over his words, brain completely fried.

"Changed my life?" Shu said, Kaoru was unsure what his voice was tinged with, but it sounded unfamiliar to Kaoru. "Yes. I suppose it has. And I thank you for that."

"Ha, no problem." Kaoru carefully climbed off Shu's hand, jumping into the pile of stuffed animals. He felt like he needed to make distance between himself and Shu, his skin was burning and his head was dizzy. 

Shu moved the stuffed animals aside, trying to find Kaoru since he threw himself into a pile of stuffed animals. "Are you alright? You lept down so suddenly."

"Yeeeep! Just needed my feet on the floor." Kaoru said.

"I see." Shu laid down on the bed, crossing his arms and laying his head down on them, facing Kaoru. "I can feel similar in a way. When I'm away from my room for too long I crave being back in it."

Kaoru didn't want to say these were nothing like, and that he didn't want his feet on the ground, only wanted to escape Shu touching him. But he'll agree for now, gotta keep his cover. "Yeah, it's like that. Your skin gets itchy."

"It's like pinpricks in your skin. It feels so good when you're back to where you want to be." Shu smiled, "I hope you enjoy my comfort zone."

"Right, it's nice. These stuffed animals are comfortable." Kaoru wasn't sure if that was a proper reply but it's what he said. His mind was still a buzz and his fingers itched so he tapped them against stuffed animals to soothe how restless he felt.

"They'd be a nice place to sleep, perhaps you should." Shu said.

"Can't! I'm on the job. I gotta watch over you and then see my crew." Kaoru replied, eyes darting left and right as he tried not to focus on Shu's face. 

"Should I summon the guard so you may see your crew? They can fetch me Ryukun." Shu said.

"Yeah, I gotta go see them. We're trying to solve this." Kaoru had to escape this room, the air felt stuffy no matter how deeply he breathed.

Shu sat up, plucking Kaoru from the stuffed animals and swimming over to the door where he placed Kaoru down. "If you were caught here it could lead to trouble."

"I'll wait down the hall. If no one comes, I'll come back." Kaoru scratched at his arm, taking a step backwards. "If someone comes I'll head back to my crew, okay?"

Shu nodded and Kaoru walked halfway down the hall and waited. Shu called out for the guards, leaning out the doorframe as he waved. Sure enough guards came swimming down the hall, answering Shu's beck and call. He must've ordered them to find Kuro as one headed off again.

Seeing as the guards came Kaoru dismissed himself like he said he would, hurrying through the halls. He threw open the door to Rei's room, causing some of the occupants inside to flinch and threw himself down in a chair.

Koga looked over to him, "Ya good?"

"Yuuup, sorry for the delay, guards took a while to arrive. Now let's solve this crime." Kaoru said, opening the floor to a murder mystery.


End file.
